Praeparet Bellum (Episode 4.3)
Agent Gray: The General's interference in our business has reached an unacceptable level. Up to this point, we have refrained from... outright hostilities due to the Truce. Our newfound cooperation with Zion is very important to us, and until now, we have limited our aggression. There are also other... reasons we have not attacked. Suffice it to say that there has been an artificial peace in place, constantly strained by the General's behavior. This peace has come to an end. The General has pressed this issue beyond acceptable limits. While we are still bound by the Truce, and still value Zion's cooperation with us, the General is now targeted for deletion. Our campaign against the General begins immediately. Proceed to the indicated location and eliminate any of his troops found there. Operator: Wow. Sounds like the Machines are really gearing up to make a move against the General! Anyhow, you heard him. Take these commandos out. I arrived at the target building being used as a Commando hideout, and proceeded to clear the place out completely. It was a simple task, really. I came upon a computer, however, and when I hacked it, it said this: Computer: You were not there Agent Gray: Proceed to the next location indicated. Eradicate any trace of the General's programs you encounter. Operator: Sounds like another killing floor. Have at it! And I did so, in an efficient fashion as usual. There I found another computer... Computer: You did not help Operator: Is this it? We're just going to run around all day killing commandos? I'd think that Gray would have something a little more interesting up his sleeve. Agent Gray: Excellent work, operative. Proceed to the next location and dispatch the commandos you encounter there. Operator: This seems so unguided... I don't get it. But by all means, take care of these guys. I did my duties, and found another computer... Computer: You did not see Agent Gray: Very satisfactory, Mr. Kennedy. The first stage of your mission is now complete. Proceed to the next location and obtain a virus from Divide. Operator: A virus? I wonder what Gray's up to? At least it's getting a little more interesting. I made it to the building and found Divide, along with several other Machine operatives. Divide: Hey, Cap0ne. I've got the virus here. Nice little piece of work, too. Very quiet about what it does. I took the virus from Divide and made my way out. Agent Gray: While you were fighting the General's programs, we were obtaining data through your RSI and running it through various simulations and logical predictors. The result is that we have pinpointed a likely base of operations of the General, shown now on your HUD. Proceed to the target location. Plant the virus on a computer you will find there. Eliminate any opposition, or not, as you see fit. The only issue of importance is that the virus is planted. Operator: Nice! But what does the virus do? Times like this I wish Gray was a little more vocal... I snuck into the Commandos' base, found the target computer, and planted the virus. I made my way out of there as quickly as I could to avoid any further gunfire. Agent Gray: Your work here today has been highly satisfactory, Mr. Kennedy. The virus you planted will not damage the General's systems, at least not exactly. Such overt measures would surely be detected and countered. The virus will self-replicate, as with any true virus, and spread silently through the General's systems. Very slowly, it will begin using his own communications systems to send us information. After a sufficient amount of time has elapsed for the virus to perform its function, the General will have no secrets from us. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions